Criminal Minds Timeline/2001-2009
This is a timeline of events of Criminal Minds that occurred from 2001 to 2009. The timeline is incomplete and requires constant expansion. 2000-2001 *Unspecified dates: Bill Hodges scams at least one couple involved in entertainment in Los Angeles, California. 2001 *March 28: Parker Mills is arrested for a privacy violation. *April: Vincent Rowlings kills Cindy Stagnal. *May 3: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. *June 3: David Roy Turner is arrested for assaulting a male prostitute. *June 8: **Travis James is arrested for shoplifting. **Keron Bender is arrested for domestic violence. *Pre-September 11: Meg Callahan is born. *September 11: 9/11 occurs, killing Kate Callahan's sister Liz and brother-in-law Joe, among thousands of others. Kate takes custody of Meg immediately afterwards. *October 4: Billy Flynn attacks the Madduxes in Pensacola, Florida. *October 12: Randy Slade commits a school shooting and bombing, killing thirteen people and injuring dozens of others, including Robert Adams. Before detonating his bomb, he forced students to look at him in the eye; Robert is the only one who did so. Robert suffered pain asymbolia as a result of the bombing. *October 18: Billy Flynn attacks the Boltons in Boca Raton, Florida. *October 24: Billy Flynn attacks the Hardts in Tampa, Florida. *December 25: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. *Unspecified dates: **Gary Michaels' body is found by Barker Ranch and is believed to be a victim of the the Manson Family. **The Roycewoods abduct Ryan Dowerman. **Robert Burke kills Brenda Carlisle. **Blake Wells kills a victim. **Raoul Whalen attempts to kill a victim. **The twin sons of Dan Chen are born. **The son of Michael Richmond is born. **Michael Thompson abducts Amelia Hawthorne in Indianapolis, Indiana. 2001-2004 *Unspecified dates: Bill Hodges scams two couples and two other sets of people in San Diego, California. 2002 *January 10: John Curtis is demoted from his rank as a Supervisory Special Agent to Agent and transferred to the FBI's field office in Kansas City, Kansas. *February 6: Trevor Mills' family is attacked in a home invasion by Ronnie Green and Carlos Jackson. Trevor survives, but his father and sister are killed in the attack, while his mother is raped, barely survives, and is left in a near-vegetative state. *March 1: The Roycewoods abduct Charlie Hillridge. *March 3: Jeremy Andrus kills Dana Foster. *May 3: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. *May 5: **John Vincent Bell attacks two Social Service workers, killing one of them when they try to take his daughter. He is given seven years for manslaughter. **Edward Dunbar, the father of Claire Dunbar, is arrested for sexually abusing two girls. *May 9: J. Rain, the mother of Adam Rain, dies in a car accident. *Spring: Vincent Rowlings kills a woman. *July: Jason Clark Battle earns a Meritorious Award for Bravery in the Line of Duty. *August 14: Billy Flynn attacks the Fowers' in Panama City, Florida. *August 19: **Billy Flynn attacks the Dangcils in Tallahassee, Florida. **Travis James is arrested for vandalism. **Keron Bender is arrested for domestic violence. *September 24: Billy Flynn attacks the Sentenos in Destin, Florida. *October 12: **Travis James is arrested for shoplifting. **Keron Bender is arrested for possession of methamphetamine. *October 31: John David Bidwell is forcibly locked into a truck by his abusive father, Sam, who threatens to not let him out until the next Halloween. His mother Mary comes home to find John in the trunk and kills her husband in self-defense by bludgeoning him with a fire poker. She then lets John out of the trunk and has him help her bury his father's body by his paternal grandfather's home. *December 25: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. *Unspecified dates: **Carl Buford kills another boy who, like his first victim, currently remains unidentified. **Hope Savage, the mother of Owen Savage, is killed in a drunk driving accident. **Robert Burke kills Amy. **Joshua Beardsley leaves Franklin, Alaska, much to the dismay of Owen Savage. **Blake Wells kills a victim. **Scott Kagan is arrested for possession of marijuana and related paraphernalia and is sentenced to six months of probation. **Jason Nelson, along with his friends Mark Logan and Paul Montgomery, abduct Kelly Taylor. She is raped by Mark, then killed by Jason without the knowledge of his friends. Mark takes the fall for Kelly's disappearance; he is later arrested and is only given a ten-year prison sentence. **Bobby Smith is born. 2003 *January: Jeremy Andrus kills Karen Paters. *January 7: Travis James is arrested for shoplifting. *February 1: Howard Clark and Teddy Walsh attempt to rob the latter's house. When Howard tries to rape Teddy's mother Emma, Teddy tries to fight him but Howard kills both him and Emma in a drug-fueled state. *February 2: Howard Clark is arrested and put on trial, but Clark's wealthy and powerful father manages to have important evidence suppressed by Morton Hines, an employee of the District Attorney's office. As a result, Howard is sentenced to ten years in prison, much to the dismay of Clifford Walsh. *February 11: The Roycewoods abduct Stephen Shepard. *March 1: Pablo Vargas rapes Julia Torres Morales. *March 7: Keron Bender is arrested for domestic violence. *March 22: Pablo Vargas rapes María Gómez Fuentes. *April 18: Vincent Rowlings kills Ellen Whitberg. *May 3: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. *May 8: Paul Westin's mother dies after the end of the 2003 invasion of Iraq. *July 6: Pablo Vargas rapes Michelle Cortez Torres. *July 18: Billy Flynn attacks the Youngs in the Queens borough of New York City, New York. *July 28: Billy Flynn attacks the Macedones in Westchester, New York. *August 7: Pablo Vargas rapes Rosario Reyes Espinoza. *August: Jeremy Andrus kills Lindsey Milton. *September 12: Pablo Vargas rapes Juana Robles Pérez. *October 12: Billy Flynn attacks the Bayonnes in New Orleans, Louisiana. *November 1: Pablo Vargas rapes Carmen Morales Rivas. *November: Jeremy Andrus kills a woman with the surname Anson. *November 28: Pablo Vargas rapes Nicolasa Martínez Reyes. *December 12: Pablo Vargas rapes Conchita Ochoa Morales. *December 13: Joe Belser's parents are killed in a boating accident. *December 25: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. *Unspecified dates: **The father of Eddie Mays dies. **Brian Matloff tracks down his birth mother Nina Morre, but is rejected by her. **Joe Belser graduates from Southern Charleston Preparatory Academy. **Robert Burke kills Michelle Kofflyn. **Blake Wells kills a victim. **Rodney Garrett begins serial killing. **Amanda Covey, the mother of Johnny Ray Covey, dies of a heart attack. 2004 *February 6: John David Bidwell is arrested for vandalism. *February 22: **Travis James is arrested for possession of drugs. **Keron Bender is arrested for possession of methamphetamine. *February 25: After being released by the Bennington Sanitarium, Randall Garner abducts his daughter Rebecca. Her foster parents don't report her missing, believing she ran away. *March 27: Pablo Vargas rapes María Sánchez Tovarez. *April 20: Vincent Rowlings kills Mandy Portman. *May 2: Clifford Walsh is arrested for vagrancy. *May 3: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. *June 21: Clifford Walsh is arrested for public intoxication. *July 2: Pablo Vargas rapes Susana Montes Hernández. *July 6: **Travis James is arrested on a DUI charge. **Keron Bender is arrested for aggravated assault. *August 2: Marvin Doyle's parents are killed in an attempted robbery. *August 30: Pablo Vargas attempts to rape Milagros Villanueva Cruz, but is fought off by her and humilated at the fact he wears women's clothing. *September: Bobby Rhoades is born. *October 2: Linda Reimann gives birth to a son, despite knowing she had miscarried, and even names the boy Michael. *October 4: Billy Flynn attacks the Becks in Naples, Florida. *October 19: Billy Flynn attacks the Appels in Fort Myers, Florida. *October 31: Parker Mills is arrested for burglary *December 25: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. *Unspecified dates: **Penelope Garcia is recruited by the BAU. **Brian Matloff, angered at the fact he is not wanted by his birth mother, kills four women (but only three are connected to him) and is dubbed "The Blue Ridge Strangler". **The Roycewoods abduct Dylan Hedgecliff. **Robert Burke kills Gail Genesee. **Kaman Scott meets and falls in love with Tracy Anderson. **Michael Kosina is kicked out for questionable sexual conduct with a student. **Blake Wells kills an African-American woman who currently remains unidentified. **Bill Rogers abducts Hope Kingston, holds her captive, and sexually assaults her for the next seven years. **J.B. Allen abducts Angel Suarez. Angel is held captive, raped, and tortured for the next eight years. **Malcolm Ford abducts Cindi Burns and pins her disappearance on John Hitchens by killing him and making it look like he committed suicide. **Izzy Rogers kills an ambassador at Scotland Yard. **Matthew Downs is dishonorably discharged from the U.S. Marine Corps. **John Myers kills his mother and two other women and is dubbed "The Silencer" for his signature of sewing his victims' mouths shut. Myers is later arrested and given a thirty-year prison sentence after being found in illegal possession of a pistol with a silencer attached. While in prison, Myers kills two inmates and is sent to solitary confinement. **John Nichols and Sam Russell kill eight prostitutes together and the BAU is later called in to investigate their murders. Sam is later arrested as a suspect, convicted for the murders, and sentenced to death. **Cesar Jones commits a robbery for which he is later arrested and incarcerated. **Natasha Dudechenko is born. **The first child of Trent and Rhonda Klein is born. 2004-2005 *Unspecified dates: Bill Hodges scams a couple and three men in Denver, Colorado. 2005 *January: Martin Dubrais is shot and killed. *January 22: Kaman Scott is involved in an explosion with his former partner-in-crime Tommy Proctor. Tommy only receives minor injuries while Kaman's car is caught on fire and explodes, giving him third-degree burns and disfiguring him. *January 28: Eric Olson is arrested for attempted rape. *March: **Adrian Bale goes on a bombing spree, kills three people in Boston, and is dubbed "The Boston Shrapnel Bomber". **Adrian Bale takes a man hostage when Jason Gideon tracks him down. Though Gideon talks him down, Bale manages to detonate a bomb, killing the hostage and six FBI agents. The incident traumatizes Gideon, who goes on temporary leave. *March: Vincent Peterson, the father of Michael Peterson, is almost shanked to death when he intended to testify against an accomplice. He is then transferred to Regan Federal Penitentiary. *March 3: Clara Hayes decides to set fires at Bradshaw College, which she is attending. She sets a fire with the intent of killing someone, but it fails. *Spring: Vincent Rowlings kills a woman. *May 3: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. *May 5: Tim Vogel abducts Melissa Kirsch, holds her captive, and rapes her over the course of a week. *May 12: **Tim Vogel kills Melissa Kirsch. **Elijah Hall is arrested for possession of PCP and assault *May 13: Clara Hayes sets her second fire. *May 16: Luke Dolan is honorably discharged from the U.S. Navy. *June 12: **The Roycewoods abduct Danny Kenman. **John David Bidwell is arrested for unlawful driving. *June 14: Tim Vogel abducts Anne Cushing, holds her captive, and rapes her over the course of a week. *June 21: Tim Vogel kills Anne Cushing. *June 23: Edward Dunbar dies of a heart attack. *July 15: Tim Vogel abducts Amy Haberland, holds her captive, and rapes her over the course of a week. *July 22: Tim Vogel kills Amy Haberland. *August: Sarah Danlin kills three men in a manner similar to Jack the Ripper. *August 13: Tim Vogel abducts Sondra Watts, holds her captive, and rapes her over the course of a week. *August 20: Tim Vogel kills Sondra Watts and dumps her body in a different state. At this point, he has become known as "The Seattle Strangler". *September 5: Clara Hayes sets her third fire. *September 11: Billy Flynn attacks the Navas in Galveston, Texas. *September 15: Tim Vogel abducts Heather Woodland and holds her captive over the course of a week. *September 19: Clara Hayes sets three fires, with the third fire killing a student named Matthew Roland. *September 21: Billy Flynn attacks the Jacksons in Texarkana, Arkansas. *September 22: The BAU investigate Tim Vogel, track him down, kill him, and rescue Heather. *September 30: Billy Flynn attacks the Wilsons in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. *October: Jason Clark Battle receives an Award of Valor. *October 10: Travis James is arrested for prostitution. *November 30: Cory Bridges kills Adam Lloyd and Cherish Hanson. *December 12: Eddie Mays has a psychotic break and kills Paul Thomas. *December 13: Eddie Mays kills Wally Brisbane's music teacher, Annie Stuart. *December 14: **The BAU is called in to investigate Eddie Mays's murders. **Eddie Mays kills Lynette Giles and abducts her grandson Wally Brisbane. **Eddie Mays is arrested by the BAU and later attempts to commit suicide while in jail. *December 15: Wally Brisbane is rescued by the BAU and Eddie Mays's mother Mary is arrested after they realize she helped Eddie hold Wally captive. *December 25: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. *Unspecified dates: **Robert Burke kills Nicole Arbison. **Blake Wells kills a victim. **Rodney Garrett is arrested for a total of 25 murders and confesses to his actions. **John Curtis is promoted to Special Agent. **Jerry Tidwell kills his entire family while they are on vacation. He is later arrested and institutionalized. 2006 *January 7: Donald Curtis attempts to abduct Connie Sutter, but fails. He abducts Belinda "Billie" Copeland hours later. *January 8: The BAU is called in to investigate Belinda Copeland's abduction. *January 9: The BAU manage to find and arrest Donald Curtis and rescue Belinda Copeland. *April 8: The Roycewoods abduct Mae Hall. *May 3: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. *May 17: Vincent Rowlings kills Tina King. *June 9: Hugh Rollins commits unspecified crimes that place him in the Sex Offender Registry. *July 2: Billy Flynn attacks the Shotlands in Camden, New Jersey. *July 12: Billy Flynn attacks the Gelsingers in Trenton, Delaware. *July 26: Billy Flynn attacks the Bassmans in Wilmington, Delaware. *August 13: John David Bidwell is arrested for domestic violence, but the charges are dropped. *October 4: Sam Burnett abducts Kathy Miller and later kills her. *October 8: Sarah Danlin kills a man named Leonard in Galveston, Texas, having relocated there after Hurricane Katrina hit her hometown of New Orleans, Louisiana. *October 15: Clifford Walsh is arrested for vagrancy. *October 28: John David Bidwell is arrested for domestic violence, but the charges are dropped by his mother. *December 10: Billy Flynn attacks the Jacksons in St. Louis, Missouri. *December 25: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. *Unspecified dates: **Charles Holcombe's father dies. **Mike Hicks starts stalking Keri Derzmond. **Robert Burke kills Renee. **Blake Wells kills a victim. **Michael Thompson abducts Gina Bryant in St. Louis, Missouri. **The second child of Trent and Rhonda Klein is born. 2006-2007 *Unspecified dates: Bill Hodges scams a woman and a man in Dallas, Texas. 2007 *January 11: Billy Flynn attacks the Cahills in Houston, Texas. *January 19: Billy Flynn attacks the Pittmans in Dallas, Texas. *January 27: Billy Flynn attacks the Grahams in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. *February 4: **Tobias Hankel kills Dennis and Lacy Kyle on the night of Super Bowl XLI. **The BAU are called in to investigate Dennis and Lacy Kyle's murders. *February 5: **Tobias Hankel abducts Helen Douglas after killing the handyman she had an affair with. **Tobias Hankel abducts Spencer Reid. *February 6: **Tobias Hankel tortures and drugs Spencer Reid excessively and later kills Pam and Mike Hayes. **Elijah Hall moves to Las Vegas, Nevada. *February 7: Tobias Hankel is shot and killed by Spencer Reid after attempting to kill him. Reid is then rescued by the BAU. *February 9: Griselda Vasquez dies of breast cancer. *February 18: Parker Mills is arrested for sexual battery. *March: Joe Smith is diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor, which causes his wife to leave him and their son David. *March 31: Jeffrey Collins kills Ginger Palmont. *April 12: **Sydney Manning receives a citation for driving under the influence and pays a fine. **Coby Peters is arrested for drunk driving. *April 18: Vincent Rowlings kills Joyce Wolcott. He then realizes Joyce has a blind son named Stan who unknowingly came across the scene of her murder. He doesn't kill him and decides not to kill during the next year. He spends his time of inactivity bonding with Stan. *May: Jonny McHale and his pregnant fiancée Vicki Wright are attacked by members of the 23rd Street Killers. Jonny survives, but Vicki dies from her injuries, along with the unborn baby. *May 3: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. *July 6: Coby Peters is arrested for public intoxication. *August: Floyd Hansen is released from prison. *September: Jeremy Andrus kills Mimi Adams and Sara Coswell. *September 6: The Roycewoods abduct Kayla Pargrave. *September 12: Coby Peters is arrested for public intoxication. *September 28: While driving home one night, Ian Coakley falls asleep at the wheel in his wife Sheila's car, causing it to drive off the road. Sheila, who is also in the car with him, is killed, while Ian's spinal cord is permanently damaged, disabling his legs. *October 12: Patrick Murphy kills Donna Rayburn. *October 26: Miranda Jakar kills a couple in London, England. *November: **Jeremy Andrus kills a woman. **Robert Parker kills two prostitutes and tries to kill a third, Melissa Foster, but she fights back and escapes, scarring his eye in the process. He subsequently stops killing. *November 6: Coby Peters is arrested for public intoxication. *December 12: Coby Peters is arrested for drunk driving. *December 25: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. *Unspecified dates: **Shane Wyeth's mother dies. **Boyd Schuller wife, Emma Louise, is killed in a drunk driving accident caused by Dan Milton. **Robert Burke kills a woman. **Blake Wells kills a victim **Hamilton Bartholomew rapes Regina Lampert. *Timothy Tanner is born. 2007-2008 *Unspecified dates: Bill Hodges scams three women in Houston, Texas. 2007-2012 *Unspecified dates: Hamilton Bartholomew rapes eleven other women and is dubbed "The Piano Man". 2008 *January-March: Patrick Cunningham, father of David Cunningham, dies of a heart attack. *January 17: Robert Parker's mother falls ill. She requires a dialysis machine and for Robert to care for her. *January 20: Billy Flynn attacks the Roloffs in Indianapolis, Indiana. *February: Monroe Hansen, the father of Floyd Hansen, dies. *February 8: B. Cork is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later drowned. *March 18: Ben Foster moves back to Portland, Oregon, and settles in an apartment. *April 3: P. Perkins is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed by a fall. *April 12: Coby Peters is arrested for drunk driving. *May 3: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. *May 11: B. Hatchett is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later suffocated. *May 16: Izzy Rogers and Matthew Downs meet and set off several bombs in Chad, killing at least thirty people. *May 25: Dylan Kohler pays an inmate to kill serial killer Rodney Garrett, but Garrett manages to kill the inmate with his own shiv. *June: Norman Hill's daughter Jenny is killed by a car on the freeway while Norman changes a flat tire. *June 8: Justin Harris is arrested on a DUI charge. *July 20: M. Kuljuis is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later drowned. *August 12: J. Geary is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed with surgical tools. *August 19: S. Marshall is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later suffocated. *August 25: M. Aubrey is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later poisoned. *September 6: Coby Peters is arrested for public intoxication. *September 9: Billy Flynn attacks the Hirthes in Wichita Falls, Kansas. *September 29: Phillip Clark, the father of Howard Clark, dies of a heart attack. *October 1-3: Boyd Schuller is diagnosed with terminal cancer. *October 4: Boyd Schuller transfers $9,999 to Tony Mecacci's Cayman Islands account. *October 18: Boyd Schuller transfers $9,999 to Tony Mecacci's Cayman Islands account. *October 29: Kaman Scott kills his former partner-in-crime Tommy Proctor. *October 30: Kaman Scott kills Drake Alcott. *October 31: Kaman Scott kills Josephine Davis, abducting her from her husband beforehand. *November 1: Boyd Schuller transfers $9,999 to Tony Mecacci's Cayman Islands account. *November 8: J. Whit is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed with a poisonous gas. *November 9: R. Buffonlino is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed by a machine. *November 14: J. Van Over is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed by a fall. *November 15: Hugh Rollins kills Adam Loeser. *November 22: Miranda Jakar kills the Downey family while the father is overseas. *December 13: Parker Mills is arrested for voyeurism. *December 24: Billy Flynn attacks the Skubals in Exeter, New Hampshire. *December 25: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. *Unspecified dates: **Robert Burke kills Renee. **Blake Wells kills a victim. **John Curtis is transferred to the FBI's field office in Chicago. 2008-2009 *Unspecified dates: Bill Hodges scams two women in New Orleans, Louisiana. 2008-2011 *Unspecified dates: Izzy Rogers kills five victims during bank heists around the world. 2009 *January 3: Patrick Meyers' son Jason is involved in a car accident with a Hispanic man. The driver survives, but Jason suffers brain damage as a result. *January 7: Billy Flynn attacks the O'Sullivans in Denver, Colorado. *January 12: Joe Bachner is arrested for battery. *January 13: Billy Flynn attacks the Leontes in Omaha, Nebraska. *January 22: Billy Flynn attacks the Proctors in Cedar Rapids, Iowa. *January 28: Joe Bachner is released from jail. *January 31: Boyd Schuller transfers $9,999 to Tony Mecacci's Cayman Islands account. *February 3: L. Gaffney is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed by a fall. *February 6: Coby Peters is arrested for drunk driving. *February 7: O. Ly is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed with surgical tools. *February 14: Boyd Schuller transfers $9,999 to Tony Mecacci's Cayman Islands account. *February 21: Hugh Rollins kills Jimmy Seager. *February 28: Boyd Schuller transfers $9,999 to Tony Mecacci's Cayman Islands account. *March 14: Boyd Schuller transfers $9,999 to Tony Mecacci's Cayman Islands account. *March 24: Michelle Fader loses custody of her children after a four-year-old child dies under her watch. *March 28: Boyd Schuller transfers $9,999 to Tony Mecacci's Cayman Islands account. *March 31: Parker Mills is arrested for voyeurism. *April: Joe Belser becomes engaged to a wealthy magazine editor named Rose Smith. *April 2: Lucas Turner kills Lee Hightower. *April 8: Lucas Turner kills Alana. *April 16: Lucas Turner kills Jared. *April 18: Lucas Turner kills Colby Van Kirk. *April 23: Lucas Turner kills Claire Osenbaugh. *April 26: Lucas Turner kills Faith. *April 29: Lucas Turner kills Ivy. *May 3: **Lucas Turner kills Sheldon Abernathy. **Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. **K. Ksarris is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed in a car crash. *May 5: Lucas Turner kills Louis. *May 9: Lucas Turner kills Celeste Evercroft. *May 16: Lucas Tuner kills Charles Porter. *May 18: Jason Meyers is taken off of life support and dies. *May 19: Patrick Meyers, angry at Dr. Tom Barton for not trying to operate on his son, sends a letter saying he would kill Barton's son Jeffrey, and until then, he would kill a man every day to take his place. *June 12: Coby Peters is arrested for public intoxication. *June 13: Boyd Schuller transfers $9,999 to Tony Mecacci's Cayman Islands account. *June 27: **Boyd Schuller transfers $9,999 to Tony Mecacci's Cayman Islands account. **D. Barfield is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed in a car crash. **July 11: Boyd Schuller transfers $9,999 to Tony Mecacci's Cayman Islands account. *July 15: Chris and Oliver Stratton commit a robbery. *July 25: Boyd Schuller transfers $9,999 to Tony Mecacci's Cayman Islands account. *August 8: Boyd Schuller transfers $9,999 to Tony Mecacci's Cayman Islands account. *August 23: Gordon Borell tortures one of his prostitutes, Erica Setford, by carving knife wounds on her back. Borell is arrested for the crime, but he is not charged, stating it was consensual. *September 3: Turner's Group smashes the windows of fifteen luxury cars. *September 14: Turner's Group vandalizes a newly-opened fashion boutique. *September 24: Turner's Group vandalizes two high-ranking restaurants. *September 30: Darrin Call goes on a killing spree, claiming the lives of six people, including his father, before surrendering to Aaron Hotchner. *October 1: R. La Porte is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed by a fall. *October 5: Boyd Schuller transfers $100,000 to Tony Mecacci's Cayman Islands account. *October 6: Joe Bachner is arrested for assault. *October 7: Lloyd Bulford, the father of Earl Bulford, dies of emphysema. *October 14: K. Veo is abducted by a human trafficking ring and later killed in a car crash. *October 20: Joe Bachner is released from county jail. *October 28: Coby Peters is released from jail. *October 29: Kaman Scott kills Robert Shandon. *October 30: Kaman Scott kills Curt Dunwitt. *October 31: Kaman Scott kills Julia Reston. *November 4: Samantha Malcolm abducts Rita Stuart. *November 9: Samantha Malcolm abducts Stacia Jackson. *November 11: Samantha Malcolm abducts Mary Newsome. *November 12: Coby Peters is arrested for public intoxication. *December 4: The Lugo Cartel kills two DEA agents. *December 19: Joe Bachner is arrested for battery. *December 23: Clifford Walsh is arrested for DUI. *December 25: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. *Unspecified dates: **The Roycewoods abduct Hannah Bidon. **Ten drug dealers near the U.S.-Mexico border in Texas are killed and decapitated post-mortem, with their heads put in coolers. **Robert Burke kills Emma. **Blake Wells kills Dr. Samantha Cormack. **Toby Whitewood and his sister are abducted by an unidentified assailant. His sister is then sexually assaulted and murdered in front of Toby, though Toby was sexually aroused by the experience and later developed psychopathic tendencies. **Willie Kestler is told by his grandfather Bill that he was born moments after serial killer Russell Smith died, before Bill dies himself. **Michael Thompson abducts Sheila Woods in Nashville, Tennessee. **James Heathridge is kicked out of a seminary for his poor academic performances and disciplinary infractions. **The sister of Ellen Russell commits suicide. **The husband of Marlene Smith is arrested for embezzling from his workplace. **Mark Hillman is arrested for flashing a girl. 2009-2011 *Unspecified dates: Chris and Oliver Stratton commit three robberies.